


【龙龄】折腰 01

by myfsuqian



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfsuqian/pseuds/myfsuqian





	【龙龄】折腰 01

“嫌疑人玳晬已被抓获，死者已被确定死亡，鉴定结果为先奸后杀。会阴部受伤，胸口有刀痕，为致命伤。嫌疑人对自己所犯行为供认不讳，已结案。”

张九龄揉了揉抽痛的眉心，敲下了结案报告的最后一个字。张九龄始终觉得这案子有些奇怪，仔细回想了一遍案情的所有经过，却实在找不出什么问题。张九龄只好作罢，将结案报告发给了自己的顶头上司。

站起来活动了一下酸痛的四肢，张九龄走到沙发上缩着着的大白塔旁边，蹲下来揉了揉他虚假繁荣的头发。

“大楠，起来了，很晚了，咱们回家吧”

王九龙揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，看清是张九龄后露出一个乖乖的笑容。

“嗯”

“他们都走了?”

“早走了，刚下班就走了，有几个想帮忙的，但这两天忙着案子，他们也累，我就让他们回去了。老大放心”

“嗯，那咱们也回家吧”张九龄点了点头，将自己的手塞进王九龙的手里。

刚走到半路，张九龄就接到了手下一个警员的电话。大概了解了一下情况，张九龄放下手机，对着专心开车的大白塔说:“得了，掉头回去吧，康子他们又发现了一具尸体”

王九龙皱了皱眉，乖顺的调头。

“什么情况啊老大，怎么这两天案子这么多?”

“还是那个人。”

“玳晬?不是已经被捕了吗？”

“不是他。作案手法完全一致，但这次的死者是个男生。我觉得玳晬是顶罪的，不是真正的凶手。”

“可他为什么要认罪啊？无期徒刑也不是说着玩的。”

“大楠，你不觉得这案子特别奇怪吗？前段时间毫无头绪，凶手不断行凶，咱们查不到一丝线索。这两天却突然像开了闸似的顺利。”

“是凶手策划好的?故意让咱们抓到人。可他为什么要这么做?虽然作为警察，不应该这么说，但明明不让玳晬顶罪，咱们也查不到他。”

“我也在纠结这件事。”

二人不知不觉的到达了警局，康子正站在门口，手上拿着一份文件。

“老大，法医动作快，这是尸检报告，你看看吧”

张九龄点点头，接过报告，细细看下来，眉毛紧紧皱在一起。

“老大，这次的作案方法和玳晬的作案方法完全一致。行凶对象是男生，但是是个双性。会阴部受伤，体内没有残留精液，也没有发现做爱的痕迹。我们派了人在案发地点附近找，但没有任何发现。”

“接着说”张九龄盯着尸检报告，没有抬头。

“男孩被脱光了衣服，后被杀死丢尸。我们估计是强奸未遂，另外，我们的人在死者的嘴里发现了男人的精液。”

“是凶手的?”王九龙站在张九龄的身旁，有些不可置信。

“不太确定，我们已经确定了他的身份。张云雷，天津人，一年前无故失踪。家人报了两次警，后来不了了之。”

“张云雷?”

“这么了楠楠，你认识?”

“嗯，算是我舅舅吧。”

“那你知道他的大概情况吗？”

“进去说吧。”

组里的人已经坐在会议室里等候，薛知晓坐在椅子上，不停的打着哈欠。见到张九龄和王九龙进来，懒懒的问了一声好。张九龄象征性的点了点头，王九龙熟视无睹，大步走到白板旁边。

小姑娘从警院毕业，到他们组里实习，人虽然任性了点，但聪明伶俐，各方面都不错，张九龄平时也照顾着她。

“张云雷，算是我舅舅吧，一年前无故失踪。”  
在场的人都点了点头，表示了解。

“他失踪的时候，27岁，失踪之前没有任何反常迹象。身边只有几个玩的好的朋友，常联系的有孟鹤堂，杨九郎还有周九良。孟鹤堂和周九良是一对儿，孟鹤堂现在在北京工作，自由职业者，具体什么工作我不清楚。周九良有轻微的自闭症，只和孟鹤堂说话。至于杨九郎……”

“怎么了?”

“没什么，张云雷失踪之前和他待在一起的时间最长。但是当时警官找过他，他的说辞完全没问题，合情合理。舅舅刚失踪的时候，他的反应有些不正常”

“不正常?太激动了吗？”张九龄看着王九龙额间的汗珠，有些担心。示意他坐下说。

“不是，我觉得有问题的是，杨九郎没有很激动。”

“什么意思啊，听不懂”胡莱皱着眉头。他人高马大，在组里一直担任着武力工作。

“我们一起聚会的时候，一直叫杨九郎舅妈。他和舅舅关系特好，按理说，他应该是最激动的人。可他却特别平静，而我感觉，他甚至有点高兴。”

“不正常，太不正常了吧，自己的朋友失踪，他竟然高兴?”康子挠了挠头，靠着椅， 同样皱着眉。

“会不会是他囚禁了张云雷?”老赵抱着胳膊，一直没有开口说话。一语惊人。

“这个我们想到了，当时查的人将他逮捕拷问。没有任何破绽。杨九郎家里条件很好 是土生土长的北京人， 家里有钱，一直在找律师和我们谈，后来没办法，我们没有证据，就把他放了”康子一直负责这方面的事，一听到老赵的话就出声反驳。

一屋子的人同时皱眉，陷入了沉默。

“行了，去案发现场看看吧。”


End file.
